GizmotheMogwai17 Episodes Complete Season Three
Description Even more dark comedy and mayhem brought to you by YouTuber, writer, and Robot Chicken fantatic:Matthew E. Neuman. This series of violent, dark tales feature cute little forest animals who go through a lot of crap. This collection Is completely uncensored so if you hate listening to bleeps over and over, you will think this DVD is the shit! This extremely long series of rowdy satirical adventures parodies everything known to man from Star Wars to Godzilla to Friday the 13th. If you love random violence and inappropriate humor happening to cuddly characters this DVD is for you! Don't worry, Mattie has obsessively watched every episode of Robot Chicken and knows everything about it so your not going to hear any Star Wars misquotes, false information about 90s cartoons, Hogwarts houses that don't exist, or anything else like that. So grab a beer, geek out, and have fun! Information Rating:TV-MA-DLVS Length:5 hours Bonus features:How To Draw Nutty, Disco Bear's Dating Sim, HTF Creepypasta, uncensored audio commentary, Petunia's diary, character bios, sing a long, an hour long video of Matthew E. Neuman and the writers doing Robot Chicken trivia, a parody of VH1's decade specials featuring Disco Bear, deleted scenes, HTF Would You Rather, and interviews with Matthew E. Neuman himself. Episodes Super Tree Friends - The HTFs become superheroes after landing in toxic waste. Robot Squirrel - Anything goes in this extremely random anthology episode, this episode is a bunch of insane sketches animated in gorgeous eye popping stop motion animation that parody familiar topics using your favorite HTF characters I Love Giggles - A flashback episode in which Cuddles takes Giggles to prom NeverQuest - The tree friends get trapped in an RPG video game iFlaky - Flaky makes her own webseries Ryu and Rio - Rio tries to beat her high score in an arcade game Tummy Troubles - Giggles gains a lot of weight due to a bug trapped in her stomach that causes her to eat everything in sight. Cuddles and Nutty have to go inside their blobby friend to stop the bug so she doesn't turn into the Homer ball Helloween - Cuddles and Giggles go trick or treating Peetunia - Petunia pisses herself on a bus ride Creepy Toons - Young Giggles sees an episode of her favorite kid show that gives her nightmares H.R. Muffinstuff - Splendid befriends a dragon on a muffin shaped mountain Mars Need Moms - Giggles's mom gets stranded on Mars Kick in the Malls - A supposed video of Petunia shoplifting gets leaked on the Internet and the gang goes on an adventure to find the person who posted this and ask him or her to take it down immediately Ho Ho Holy Crap - Santa visits Nutty's house on Christmas Ke$ha Later - Flaky goes to a Ke$ha concert (Guest star:Ke$ha) Laugh it Up, Fuzzball - An hour long Star Wars parody episode that spoofs A New Hope. Josh Skywalker is trained by Nutty Wan Kenobi and goes on a mission to save Giggles Leia from the evil Darth Shifty. Friday the 14th - Horror strikes on Cub's 14th birthday in this future episode When Lizards Attack - Flaky's pet lizard grows to Godzilla size and attacks the town Beaver Dick - Toothy, Cuddles, Lumpy, Stacey, and Cheesy go to a Summer camp together Jail Bird - Blu goes to jail for speeding while being chased by Flippy Adventures through History - Stacey and Lammy go back in time and meet Adam & Eve, Abraham Lincoln, and Lumpy's grandpa Flaketastic Voyage - Flaky goes in Brushy's belly after she swallows a soccer ball on accident Attack of the 40 Foot Tall Mole - Mole grows up to giant size after being hit by a growth ray Lotsa Spaghetti - Giggles and Cuddles reminisce on their first date at an Italian restaurant The Fourth Wall - The tree friends discover that they are cartoon characters Moo to You - Flippy fights a man in an evil mysterious man in a cow costume at the library Gilligan's Tropical Paradise - The tree friends get stranded on an island for an entire week in this 3 part episode Balloon Skunk - Petunia inflates herself like a balloon so she can win at a churro eating contest Little Tree Friends - The tree friends reminisce on their childhoods in a Little Rascals parody King Cuddles - Cuddles develops a magic power where everything he touches turns into Adam Sandler Petunia's Birthday - Petunia fights an evil space witch on her birthday Saying Good Bye - Cub leaves for college in this future episode The Future Ain't What It Used To Be - Handy goes to the future to see what the world will become in 200 yeaars Flying Porcupine - Flaky gains the ability to fly The Death of Brushy - Brushy is believed to have permanently died and Pointy holds a funeral for her Highway to Hell - Flippy tries to spend in the night in a haunted house because he's convinced that nothing scares him The Last Toothicorn - Toothy kidnaps a unicorn and forces it to become his personal slave Punky Petunia - Petunia's imaginary friend Glomer returns from many years of neglect to seek revenge on her In the Arms of Angel - Giggles forgets to feed her Neopet, causing it to die which breaks her heart. So she decides to have the world's first Neopet funeral in honor of him The Big Break Up - Handy and Petunia break up after a debate about Star Wars Holy Shit, Brushy's Back - Brushy returns and all of her friends believe she is a ghost Major Asshole - Flippy reunites with his war buddies not knowing that his extremely mean boss will be there Goth Giggles - Giggles loses her Cabbage Patch Kid which causes her to become goth. Bad Burrito - Giggles turns into a burrito and Cuddles decides to have a sleepover with her. Will he end up eating her despite the temptation or will they remain friends? Lumpy's Island - The tree friends got to a new amusement park opened by Lumpy that happens to be more hazardous than was formerly believed The Theater Ghost - Lammy and Mr. Pickles run into a ghost at the movie theater Little Red Riding Rose - Rose runs into the vicious Big Bad Wolf while delivering cookies to her grandma Beaker Mimi - Mimi disguises herself as a scientist and sneaks into a science convention to convince her friends that she's smart Mythcrackers - Sniffles and Josh attempt to break a world record and do 100 science experiments in one day Pirates of the Scarribean - Russell gets offended by a pirate movie and protests about it over the Internet Flaky and the Squird - Flaky receives an unusual pet for her birthday that is a rare half squirrel half bird creature I Love You, You Love Me - Dino Digs falls in love with Petunia after being hit by a love machine made by Sniffles Ants in my Pants - The ants crawl up Sniffles's underwear while he's presenting a science experiment to the judges at a convention American Idull - Mimi tries to out for an audition on the hit television show, Happy Tree Idol but one problem:she can't sing Oscar the Ouch - Giggles babysits a little boy named Oscar who is constantly hurting himself Adventures in Cubsitting - Lumpy babysits Cub while Pop goes on a vacation to a tropical island The Cave - The tree friends run into a ferocious ogre called an Ettin while being trapped inside a cave The Haunted Trail - Flippy discovers a family of friendly ghosts while walking in the woods Jurasshole Park - Giggles and Josh go to a dinosaur themed national park not realizing that they are really in prehistoric times Centaur Fox - Rose becomes a centaur The Yeti Clan - Sniffles meets a family of yetis who invite him into their home The Fox and the Hound - Whistle makes his way into Rose's yard where she adopts him as if he were her dog which causes tension between her and Giggles The Secret Life of Petpets - We found out what Whistle, Mittens, Petunia's bird, and the other pet characters do when their owners away in this silly little anthology episode Bad Dreams - Rose has her first nightmare It's a Trap - Giggles and Josh go to Comic-Con together Blusquatch - Blu attempts to go into the woods and conquer her fear of Bigfoot My Precious - A full length Lord of the Rings parody episode (Guest star:Benedict Cumberbatch) Small Town - An anthology episode about the lives of the animals that live outside of Happy Tree Town (Guest stars:John Cougar Mellencamp, Keith Urban, Brad Paisley, Darius Rucker) Life Stinks - Petunia gets made fun of after a fake video of her with fart sounds edited into it is posted on the Internet Ode to the Buffalo - Disco Bear sings a song about one of his favorite animals Marvin Berry - Disco Bear goes back in time and meets his favorite singer when he was young Mime Impossible - Mime goes on a mission to destroy a bomb hidden in Lumpy's store Brotherly Argument - Lifty and Shifty get into a fight which causes them to drift away from each other Honey I Shrunk My Sister - In this flashback episode, Josh accidentally shrinks Giggles and has to hide her from Mom so he doesn't grounded Dr. Moose - Lumpy becomes a doctor and writer of children's literature Nutty in Candy Land - Nutty goes to a candy filled forest and gains a lot of weight until he is Godzilla sized Splendid Me - Splendid becomes a villain in a Despicable Me that you will enjoy watching over and over again with your friends, family, and Minions The Bride of Cheesy - Cheesy makes a wife out of cheddar cheese Good Morning USA - The tree friends take a vacation to Langley Falls, Virigina in which they hang out with Stan Smith and friends in this half hour American Dad crossover special Deleted Episodes The Little Hemorrhoid - Rose makes a mermaid out of animal poop The Marvelous Captain Mime - Mime becomes a superhero Wonder Twins - Giggles develops the ability to turn into any animal, creature, or person she wants whereas Josh develops the ability to turn into inanimate objects and nothing else Dr. Strangemole - The Mole invites the tree friends over to a murder mystery dinner party at his house Bowling for Glory - Lumpy and Woolly get into a bowling competition I'll Make a Man Out Of You - Rayleen gets turned into a man Aloha Oe - Cuddles gets a bad case of ear worm when a Hawaiian folk song gets stuck in his head Rock Me Mama Like a Wagon Wheel - Nutty lives the life of a famous country singer Skeeter on Peter - Sniffles gets into a fight with a mosquito that lives on his lab partner's head No Tears - Toothy tries to go an entire week without crying Pink Chipmunks on Parade - Giggles explores a magical world in her own stomach after a bad strawberry The Giggles - Giggles and Josh form a children's band Suicidal Squad - A group of depressed tree friends form a crime fighting team Surf's Up - Cro-Marmot has a dream about being a surfing champion Creepy Candy - A group of talking pieces of candy teach Nutty a lesson about lying by sending him on a crazy adventure in his own bellybutton Grandparent's Day - We meet the grandparents of our favorite characters in this special anthology episode Brushy's Teeth - Brushy has a nightmare about giant tooth monsters Throatventure - Giggles and Josh have an adventure in Rose's throat when she develops a bad cold Drake and Josh - Josh gets a new roommate Chocolate Rain - Nutty makes a machine that causes it to rain candy in this gut busting Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs parody Frankenpoodle - Lumpy attempts to bring his dead poodle Charlie back to life after he gets ran over Petunia's Redbullcrap Adventure - Petunia becomes addicted to Redbull and needs a new kidney after drinking too much Liver Road - Giggles gets a stomach virus and shrinking technology isn't available at the moment, so Lumpy must remove her liver manually and give her a transplant Howdy Doody Has Wooden Balls - Brushy and Pointy put on a puppet show for a group of kids Homey the Clown - Lumpy pretends to be a homeless clown for his nephew's birthday party Too Much Monkey Business - Rose turns into a monkey Bananas in Pajamas - Flaky moves into a house with a spiral staircase and has a recurring nightmare about giant talking bananas chasing her down the stairs Cuddles the Insomniac - Cuddles has trouble sleeping and begins to hallucinate Emoji War - Raymond and Random get into a text war in which they send a bunch of extremely rude texts to each other Yo Momma - The tree friends get into a Yo Momma competition I Am Chuck Freaking Norris - Woolly sees a karate movie and believes he is Chuck Norris DVD Cover The cover shows Giggles and Cuddles as a parody of the American Gothic couple Category:Merchandise Category:DVDs